vbtfandomcom_de-20200213-history
EstA
EstA ist ein Battle-Rapper vom VBT, der VBT Splash!-Edition 2013, der RBA und aus dem VCB. EstA in RBA, VBT, VCB und VBT Splash!: 2005 fing EstA an zu rappen, indem er in der RBA aktiv wurde. Dort bestritt er bis Januar 2011, 50 Battles, von denen er 29 gewann, 11 verlor, 1 Mal unentschieden battlete und die übrigen 9 abbrach. Er trat hierbei unter anderem gegen Rapper, wie McTwist, Luke, MPH, Mavel und Coru an. Aktuell belegt er mit 759 Punkten den 44. Platz in der Hall of Fame. EstA nahm 2011 zum ersten Mal am VBT teil und galt als vielversprechender Neuling. Er besiegte unter anderem im 32stel-Finale Mio Mao, der ebenfalls als Newcomer-Favorit gehandelt wurde. Er arbeitete sich bis ins 16tel-Finale vor, wo er letztenendes dem späteren drittplatzierten des Turniers, 3Plusss, unterlag. 2012 nahm er ein zweites Mal teil und machte sich, indem er Tripple-G, Pikkolo und zuletzt auch überraschenderweise Dr. Lucs und T-Jey (ihn allerdings nur durch Aufgabe) schlug, zum Favoriten. Im Halbfinale traf er erneut in einem unstrittenem Battle auf Mio Mao, gegen den er erneut gewann. Nur im Finale musste er sich Klaus Bukkake geschlagen geben. Gemeinsam mit seinem Kumpel und Rapkollegen McTwist nahm er unter dem Namen "EstA & McTwist" am VCB 2012/13 teil. Sie verloren allerdings schon im 8tel-Finale knapp gegen BVT. Er nahm an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2013 teil, wo er im 8tel-Finale Ésmaticx schlug. Im 4tel-Finale reichte Donetasy keine Runde gegen EstA ein. Im Halbfinale verlor er schließlich gegen 4Tune. Genau wie Ésmaticx versuchte 4tune EstA mit seiner eigenen Masche, dem Realtalk, zu schlagen; mit Erfolg. Eigenschaften: EstA hat einen sehr guten Flow und rappt immer im Takt. Esta hat auch eine gute Technik, was seinen Flow noch besser wirken lässt. Er singt auch manchmal ein bisschen in seinen Hooks. Er sagt oft "Hurensohn" und macht Mutterwitze, was natürlich von vielen Gegnern als Angriffsfläche ausgenutzt wird. Textlich hat er sich von 2011 zu 2012 auch verbessert, denn während er 2011 kaum Gegnerbezug hatte und mit sehr vielen Wortspielen kam, hatte er 2012 sehr wohl welchen, trotzdem aber insgesamt nicht so viele Punchlines. Er battlet eher oberflächlich und benutzt standardmäßige Beleidigungen. Er hat ab dem Battle gegen Mio Mao 2012 auch angefangen, den Gegner mit Realtalk zu battlen. Außerdem wirkt er, zum Beispiel dadurch, dass er über seine eigenen Witze lacht, eher unsympatisch, verwendet diese unsympatische Art mittlerweile allerdings als Stilmittel. Auch seine Name (bzw. seine Namen), bieten Angriffsfläche, da der Name "EstA" an den Frauennamen "Esther", und seine tatsächlicher Name "Eike" an den Frauennamen "Heike" erinnert. EstAs äußerlich auffälligstes Merkmal ist eine weiße RayBan Sonnenbrille, die er in nahezu all seinen Runden trägt. EstA ist aber auch für seine hochqualitativen Videos bekannt, die von ZGL-Video produziert werden. Seit seiner Niederlage gegen 3Plusss trägt er in seinen Videos auch häufig ein Flat Eric-Plüschtier mit sich herum. Dies ist auf den Beat zurückzuführen den 3Plusss gepickt hat (Mr.Oizo - Flat Beat). Im März 2013 wurde EstA von Baba Saad beim Label Halunkenbande gesigned. Dieses verließ er jedoch, in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, aufgrund unterschiedlicher musikalischer Ausrichtungen, da er mittlerweile eher radiotaugliche Musik machen will. Diskografie: *EstAtainment (Release: 28.05.2013) *Beuteschema (Release: 11.10.2013) *Beuteschema 2 (Release: 03.04.2015) *BestA (Release 12.02.2016) *RESET EP (Release 25.11.2016) *Nur!Rap Mixtape (Release 20.02.2017) *Motion EP (Release 28.07.2017) 'EstATainment:' right|thumb|200px EstA veröffentlichte am 21.06.2013 sein erstes Album, namens "EstATainment". Die VBT Edition kostet 15,97 € + einem Bonustrack. Die MZEE Edition beinhaltet zusätzlich ein Poster und ein T-Shirt, jedoch kostet diese 3 Euro mehr. Er erreichte mit diesem Album Platz 11 der Deutschen Hip-Hop Charts. :VBT Edition vorbestellen :Mzee Edition vorbestellen thumb|left|180px 'Beuteschema:' Beuteschema war der erste Labelsampler des Labels Halunkenbande, das damals aus Baba Saad, Punch Arogunz und EstA selbst bestand. Er wurde am 11. Oktober 2013 veröffentlicht. 'BestA:' Am 5. November. 2015 veröffentlichte EstA das Cover zu einem zweitem Soloalbum, BestA, das im Februar 2016 erschien. RESET EP: Nach einer kleinen Pause gab EstA auf Facebook bekannt, dass Ende November eine neue EP digital erscheinen wird. Alleine gegen Alle: Da EstA sehr lange in keiner Crew und bei keinem Label war und im Laufe des VBT 2011 anscheinend von seinem besten Freund hintergangen wurde, behauptete er oft, dass er "Alleine gegen Alle" battlen müsse und tat dies auch mehr oder weniger. Nachdem er aus dem VBT 2011 ausgeschieden war, veröffentlichte er einen "Final-Track gegen Alle", in dem er über die meisten bekannten VBT-Rapper herzog. Auf seinem Album "EstAtainment" (2013), gibt es einen Track mit dem Titel "Alleine gegen Alle", der dieses Thema erneut aufgreift und EstA als Einzelkämpfer darstellt. "Beef" mit Battleboi Basti: BattleBoi Basti erwähnte schon vor 2012, dass er EstA für keinen guten Battle-Rapper halte. Dann im Halbfinale des VBTs 2012 wertete BBB als Jury Mitglied beide Runden für EstA's Gegner Mio Mao. Zu seiner Bewertung wurde auch ein Video auf Youtube hochgeladen in welchem er seine Bewertung ausführlich begründet. EstA, welcher sich in der totalen Favoritenrolle sah und das Battle ja schließlich auch gewann, machte sich dann mit mehreren Punchelines nebenbei im folgenden VBT-Finale über BBB lustig. Dann, im kurz darauffolgenden VCB, kamen von EstA weitere Diss-Lines gegen BBB's VBT-Bewertung in der Achtelfinale Hinrunde gegen BVT, worauf hin BBB in seiner Fake-Qualifikation für die VBT-Splash-Edition 2013 einige kleinere Punchlines und Witze über EstA brachte. Der ganze "Kleinkrieg" gipfelte dann im Splash!-Halbfinale in dem BBB in der Rückrunde von 4Tune eine Hook gegen EstA sang in der er sich über EstA's Mutter auf bösartige und sarkastische Weise lustigmachte. Danach erfolgte noch ein Diss seitens EstA in dem Track "Hallo Rapfans" in dem er sich darüber lustig machte, das sein Album "EstaTainment" mit Platz 11 höher in die Charts einstieg als BBB's kurz zuvor veröffentlichtes Album "Pullermatz". Seitdem gab es hin und wieder noch kleinere Stichelein über Facebook. BBB postete sogar er würde einen Diss-Track gegen EstA hochladen, was sich jedoch als ein Scherz herausstellte. Battles + Ergebnisse: 'RBA:' *Liste aller Battles 'VBT 2011:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Yaloe (5:0 für EstA) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen I.Rim (Sieg für EstA durch Aufgabe) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen NuKay (7:0 für EstA) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Amoksüd (10:2 für EstA) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Mio Mao (9:8 für EstA) *16tel-Finale: Gegen 3Plusss (28:21 für 3Plusss) 'VBT 2012:' *Vorrunde 1: Gegen aka_CuBe (9:0 für EstA) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Kendo@D47 (6:0 für EstA) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen B.B.S (15:0 für EstA) *64stel-Finale: Gegen AmmO (9:4 für EstA) *32stel-Finale: Gegen Tripple-G (26:5 für EstA) *16tel-Finale: Gegen Pikkolo (42:21 für EstA) *8tel-Finale: Gegen Dr. Lucs (49:27 für EstA) *4tel-Finale: Gegen T-Jey (Sieg für EstA durch Aufgabe) *Halbfinale: Gegen Mio Mao (45:34 für EstA) *Finale: Gegen Klaus Bukkake (65:52 für Klaus Bukkake) 'VCB 2012/13 (EstA und McTwist):' *8tel-Finale: Gegen BVT (329:315 für BVT) 'VBT Splash!-Edition 2013:' *8tel-Finale: Gegen Ésmaticx (15:8 für EstA) *4tel-Finale: Gegen donetasy (Sieg für EstA durch Aufgabe) *Halbfinale: Gegen 4Tune (17:12 für 4tune) VBT - Audiopaket: *http://www.mediafire.com/download/wz6y4fk98ds0yac/VBT_Audiopaket_-_EstA.rar Links: *EstA's Facebookseite *EstA's Rappers.in Artistpage *EstA's Youtube-Kanal *EstA auf Twitter *EstA's RBA Profil Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Trivia: *Im VBT 2012-Finale benutzten EstA und Klaus Bukkake für ihre Hinrunden den selben Beat und haben sich deshalb entschieden für die Rückrunden beide auf einem anderen zu kontern. *Sein Album EstAtainment war auf Platz 11 der deutschen Albencharts. *EstA hat gute Kontakte zu 4Tune, Punch Arogunz und 3Plusss. Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition 2013 Kategorie:RBA Kategorie:VCB Kategorie:Halunkenbande